


Soulmate

by FatumWriter



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: After the events of Watch Dogs, Aiden Pearce - Freeform, Aiden/Defalt - Freeform, JB Marcowicz, M/M, No happy ending I'm sorry, Watch Dogs, just a sad story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatumWriter/pseuds/FatumWriter
Summary: Aiden moves in another place outside Chicago after the events of the main story and someone found him.





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction/story ever posted here and I wrote it in less than half an hour for writober, so I hope you enjoy it.  
I'm gonna say first that I'm not english so, I don't know, maybe something is wrong.  
Also I feel like Defalt is a bit OOC, but I always thought that he was so broken because of his brother's death, that he used to be a kind person, but he snapped because of the blackout that killed his brother.  
Also, I feel like Aiden is a very good man, but he probably thinks that no one deserves to be hurt by him anymore, so if he one day ever met his soulmate, he would have rejected them.

When Nicky decided not to want me in her life ever again, I felt all the world falling around me; in the beginning I thought to give up my life as the Vigilante, but it isn't worth it. She isn't in my life anymore and she will never be back, so it would be a waste of time, trying to build a new life with someone else.   
Here in this world people say that everyone has a soulmate, and if it is true than my died a long time ago, at least it was before meeting him; I don't know how it started, we just met again when I left Maurice alive and I just wanted to free my mind of all the problems and so I escaped to find some peace outside Chicago.   
One day I was sitting on a bench, looking at the sunset and I saw a person looking at me from afar, he did it for at least 10 minutes and then approached me. It was Defalt, with his stupid rat mask.   
  
"Hi." He said with his creepy robotic and broken voice.   
  
"How did you find me?" You would think that he answered me, but he didn't. He looked at me for almost one minute and then he was gone.   
  
After that episode I continued thinking about him all day everyday. Why would someone do a thing like that? Showing up, looking at them for ten minutes and then go away when they talk to you? It was weird, but all about Defalt was weird.   
  
It was true, he was acting weird, but we weren't that different.   
We wanted revenge for losing someone we loved; I had my revenge, but he lost against T-Bone, from what Ray told me. I thought he was dead from what I've heard, but it seemed like he didn't.   
But why showing up like that after two years? I didn't understand, then, one day, he showed up again outside a café where I often went. He sat near me, but he was without the mask. I recognized him for the black and light blue USB cord that was meant the be his tail.   
"I hope you won't go away this time." I said, trying to smile. But I didn't in the end. "How did you find me?"  
  
"I just knew you were here, fox." He gave me a creepy and crazy smile, but probably that was the best he could ever do. "You know, I tried escaping from Chicago for a very long time, but I hadn't the reason to do so."   
  
"You just knew? Really?"  
  
"You changed your phone, you don't have a computer and you live in this lost and forgotten place, but a soulmate knows where his other half is." He now was standing near his car. The same car from the last time, or maybe he bought the same one, because I was certain that the last time that car exploded. "I was trying to say that now I have a reason to escape from Chicago, to forget, or at least to move on and try to live again."  
  
For some minutes there was silence. I knew that feeling, the one you feel when you loose someone because of someone else, and you feel like you are broken and lost.   
I didn't know, and I still don't know why, but he was looking at me, expecting something, but I didn't do anything.   
"I know I'm weird, a psycopath we could say, the way I act is considered immoral, probably you don't want anything to do with me. But it was because of life, I wans't like that before. I was my brother's strenght, but he died in that blackout, and the worst thing, he was my strenght too." He gave me his hand and looked intently at me, holding my hand even more than before.   
  
"I...don't." He looked so tired and mostly, scared by my reaction. I couldn't answer.   
  
He was right, I didn't want anything to do with him, but because I knew I would've hurt him like I did to everyone in my life. He understood, but not in the way I wanted.   
"I knew, but I wanted to try." He smiled again.  
  
After that he was in his car, crying, driving back to Chicago.   
I never heard of Defalt ever again, no one ever heard of him ever again.  
Things could have been different.


End file.
